Ahsoka's Knighthood V2
by Ahsokafanboy1138
Summary: A redo of my first story.


19

Ahsoka's Knighthood

It had been 10 minutes after she had left the temple. Ahsoka didn't want to leave the only life she had ever known but after everyone in the Order except for Anakin had betrayed her, she had to leave. She might return one day but not now. Ahsoka knew where her lightsaber was, as she possessed a connection to it that, like her force-bond with Anakin, hadn't been severed. It would be a long way down to underlevel 1313 to retrieve it.

Ahsoka knew she would need her lightsaber to survive even if she didn't come back to the Order. Her force senses would allow her to find it but she knew she would have to get it on her own. The CSF was extremely corrupt on the surface and in the underlevels of the planet they were even worse. As for the ones who didn't seem corrupt, they were unbelievably incompetent, stupid, and lazy, best exemplified by Tan Divo, whom she and Anakin practically had to strangle into helping them when they needed cooperation.

Ahsoka had found which building her lightsaber was in. It was a run-down tenement filled with junkies and run by a Rodian street gang known as the Matza Bastards. The cops and community officials were bought and payed for, so she couldn't go to them for help. Ahsoka could have used stealth or mind-tricks on these thugs in uniform, but she needed an outlet for her anger and these guys deserved whatever they got. Her enemies had never shown her any mercy and neither did the Senate or Council, so they wouldn't get any mercy in return.

There was a squadcar arriving. Obviously they were here for their weekly payoff. Ahsoka reached out with the force and planted the thought into the driver's mind, of ramming the door of the tenement. The speeder crashed through the door and exploded, killing the occupants and two junkies as well. She rushed in and came face to face with a thug. She broke his neck with a bit of force-amplified strength and shot his two friends with the thug's own gun. Ahsoka sensed a threat from behind and sidestepped to avoid a human with a vibroblade. She kicked the knife out of his hand and cut his throat with the knife and tossed it through the eye of another thug. Having cleared the first room, she then went further into the building.

As Ahsoka creeped down the hallway, she discovered a lab manufacturing Crude. She pushed a thug out the window he was standing in front of and lit the Crude lab on fire, burning ten gang members to death. Ahsoka cornered the leader, a Rodian with bloodshot eyes and pale white skin, who brandished Ahsoka's own unignited lightsaber at her.

"Stay back, sleemo! I have a lasersword!" he stuttered in fear. Ahsoka used the force to pull it out of his hands and into her own.

"Sorry, I made a promise to myself never to let this happen again, suckerfingers," she retorted. She then used the force to lift him into the air and bent him until his spine snapped. The Rodian screamed as he was paralyzed. "Please, mercy Jedi," he begged.

"I'm all out of mercy," replied Ahsoka as she left him to die as the burning building collapsed on top of him. None of the people she had fought had ever been merciful to her, so she would follow Anakin's advice on the matter: no mercy for anyone who tried to kill her. Maybe Ventress would be willing to discuss a partnership, she thought. Ventress had dropped a piece of paper with her address on it, when she and Ahsoka had met to fight off some clones. Ahsoka had picked it up after all the clones had been immobilized.

Later that day, at Ventress's apartment she knocked on the door and it was buzzed open. Ahsoka saw Ventress sitting in a chair, staring at her.

"I thought you were back with your master," said Ventress.

"I couldn't go back to the order after what they did to me," replied Ahsoka. Ventress studied her.

"Alright, so you're smarter than most Jedi, but why are you here?" asked the Dathomirian.

"To ask if you would be willing to accept me as a partner," said Ahsoka.

"Bounty hunting isn't like being a Jedi, Tano," Ventress said.

"Listen Ventress, I just killed over thirty creeps in order to get my lightsaber back, and two of them were cops," the Togruta retorted. "I can handle bounty hunting and its moral complications."

Ventress thought for a moment then said, "Well I have heard of a bounty here on Level 1313, let's see how you do with that. You shouldn't feel squeamish about this bounty Ahsoka: a very wealthy man is willing to pay us a lot of money if we kill these Nikto drug dealers called the Kintan Killers, who broke his son's legs. They will be at this dock they operate, offloading their latest batch of drugs. Can you handle that? We are not going to arrest them, we're going to kill them."

"I will be fine," replied Ahsoka. "These people don't deserve to live, so we won't leave survivors." The two new partners then got in Ventress's speeder and headed to where they would find the Kintan Killers.

Several hours later…

Ahsoka and Asajj were looking through binoculars at the docks. "Looks like four at the gate and one in each tower" said Asajj.

"I see a bunch of green Nikto at the ships along with a few Houks. Wait! I can see a Neimoidian, its Lok Durd!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She knew the Neimoidian general all too well. "What are the Separatists doing here?"

"Well, if they are involved, we could charge extra for our trouble," replied Ventress. "I guess we could ask the Killers what they are doing with the separatists before we overdose them with their own medicine."

Ahsoka and Ventress snuck past the perimeter fence. Ventress force-choked a sentry while Ahsoka broke his partner's neck. Then they planted explosive charges on the ships and speeders, and on the control tower. The resulting explosions obliterated almost everything on the docks. Ahsoka and Asajj cut down all the remaining thugs apart from the leader. Ahsoka used a mind trick to make him talk. "Why are you working with the separatists?" she asked.

"They pay good to smuggle them in," he said.

"Where is the Neimoidian?" Ventress asked.

"The Neimie is somewhere in Section A, I don't know where!" he said.

"Thank you, now goodbye," said Ahsoka and she tossed him off the platform into the abyss.

"Section A is the nastiest part of 1313," Ventress explained. "It is mostly populated with junkies, dealers, and cops who did nothing except extort legal and illegal business and sometimes hired themselves out as hitmen. No doubt they have been bought off by the Separatists. Those assholes will die like their employer. Do you have a problem with killing cops?"

"Anakin and I killed hundreds of cops on Bakura, and I've already had to kill 2 cops here to get my lightsaber back, so no I don't have a problem with it," replied Ahsoka.

Section A Police Headquarters stank of greed and corruption. One of the cops outside was talking to his friends. "So, this Shik sees me teaching her grocer what happens when he misses his payments and goes to report me," the thug in uniform related. "The look on her face when she saw me behind the IA desk asking how I can help her was priceless. She rambles on about how I'm a disgrace, how she'll report me, so I shot her. Easiest problem I ever solved." He and his friends started laughing.

No, Ahsoka would certainly not feel any remorse about killing these creeps.

Ahsoka snuck up to one of the patrolmen. She reached out with the force and said "Take this," as she handed a remote-detonated explosive to him. "Join your friends right over there." He then walked over to a group of ten cops and when he was in the middle of them, Ahsoka detonated the bomb, killing the entire crowd and another twelve cops inside the precinct. Asajj had cut the comms, so they wouldn't be able to call for help. Ahsoka tossed a grenade at seven cops who had just arrived, blowing them to pieces. She headed inside the building. She tossed a grenade through one of the windows. The explosion killed fourteen of the corrupt police. Ahsoka then grabbed a carbine off one of the dead and opened fire on an entire phalanx of them, killing them. She then sensed imminent danger and deflected a sniper's shot right back at him with her lightsaber, hitting his throat. With everyone at the entrance dead, she then proceeded further into the police station.

Ahsoka and Ventress approached the cornered station commander.

"Do you know what happens to cop killers?!" he screamed.

"Neither citizens or anyone of importance care what happens to cops on the surface, much less what happens to the ones down here," retorted Ventress. "When they find out you had sold out to the Separatists, I'll probably get a medal for it."

"So, tell me, what is Durd planning?" Ahsoka demanded.

"When my friends up top find out you what you did, they'll-argh!" he screamed as Ventress cut his left hand off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll ask again, _What is Durd planning?_ " Asajj asked.

"He's planning on sending a droid division into the Senate district through the old tunnels," the chief whimpered. "He's using the-"….his chest exploded from a sniper blast. Ahsoka rushed to the window and saw a hooded figure drive off in a speeder.

"Looks like we should get out of here," Ventress muttered. "We can drop an anonymous tip about them to Skywalker if you still want to stop these guys. We can still find Durd on our own Ahsoka. We know he's be using the tunnels. He'll need an access point, ideally a power station, preferably abandoned. We also know it's somewhere in Section A. On our way here I saw a rundown power station that I sensed was full of life. We could start by looking there."

The power station was surprisingly lit up and buzzing with activity despite being decommissioned. A huge number of Koorivars, Gossams, and Aqualish were there along with assorted thugs of various species: Rodians, Houks, Weaquays, Klatoonians, Niktos of red, blue, and green color, Gran, and Trandoshans were the most prominent, though there were a few humans as well, even a few Neimoidian guardsmen. This would certainly find Durd here. Asajj force-choked a Rodian sniper and grabbed his rifle.

"I'll cover you from here," said the former Separatist.

Ahsoka planted shaped charges on the guard vehicles. The resulting explosions wiped out over half the guards. Ventress sniped the guards in the watchtowers and then dropped down to assist Ahsoka as she sliced through the remaining thugs. They then planted a shaped charge on the door, blowing it open. The two former Jedi then entered the building and got on the express elevator, heading down.

The elevator ride was dark and bumpy, as it hadn't been used in years. But the entrance to the stairwell had been destroyed by an explosion, so they had no choice. Suddenly, the elevator cable snapped, causing the elevator to fall. Asajj used the force to temporarily stop the car from falling while Ahsoka cut out the roof of the car, then the pair jumped through the hole and blasted the elevator doors off their hinges with the force and jumped through onto floor forty-nine. It was going to take longer than they thought to get to the basement.

As soon as they had settled in, twelve BX Droid Commandos burst through out of the stairwell and opened fire, led by a tactical droid. One of them through a grenade, which Ahsoka sent back with a force push, wiping out all the droids.

"Looks like we will have to take the stairs on a different floor," mused Ventress.

The lights in the stairwell were broken, so the only light was from the duo's lightsabers. Ventress would have preferred to have used a stealthier method but, as the creaks from every step attested to, the stairwell was falling apart and there were numerous gaps between the steps. The force couldn't tell when there was a gap, so the needed their lightsabers ignited.

When they had reached the twenty-seventh floor, the roof gave way and collapsed. The two former Jedi jumped through the door before they were crushed.

"Now how are we going to get to the basement?" asked Ventress.

"We could cut out the sections of the floor until we reach the bottom," replied Ahsoka. They each cut a semicircle into the floor, creating a hole that they could jump through. Cutting through twenty-six floors was would have been tiring without the force to reinvigorate them, though it still took half an hour. When they reached the first floor, Ahsoka sensed something through the door on the right.

"Someone's in that room and whoever it is, is in a lot of pain," said Ahsoka.

"Probably just a junkie that wandered in," retorted Ventress.

"No, it seems familiar and is force-sensitive," clarified Ahsoka. "Besides, Durd would have killed every bum and assorted squatter when he moved in." Ventress shrugged and went in with Ahsoka to investigate. What they found shocked them.

The walls were plastered with pictures of Barriss Offee and surveillance reports of her. The reports detailed her behavior and specific mannerisms over several months. There was a holocron showing how to disguise one's force signature. There were schematics of the Republic Defense Ministry building nailed to the walls. And most disturbingly, there was a huge picture of Ahsoka in the middle of the room, with the words SHE MUST DIE! plastered over it.

"I didn't know Durd hated you so much," said Ventress.

"He doesn't, I don't think this stuff belongs to him," Ahsoka replied. "Let's go, I sense someone is in there." She pointed to the door on the far side of the room. When they went inside, they were shocked. The person had been chained upside down by her feet and her hands chained to the floor. It looked like she had been up there for a long time and her clothes were in tatters. _Who_ she was even more surprising.

"Barriss?" whispered Ahsoka.

Ahsoka cut the chains to her feet and gently lowered the Mirialan to the floor.

"Ahsoka?" asked Barriss.

"Well, this is surprising. Why aren't you dead or in jail?" asked Ventress.

"What is _she_ doing here?" whispered Barriss.

"I think you should tell us how _you_ got here first," replied Ahsoka.

"I was in my speeder traveling over the Zi-Kree sector two weeks ago and I had sensed someone in trouble," the Mirialan answered. "I guess it was a trap. I awoke like this to see someone who looked exactly like me staring into my eyes! All she said was she would be a better Jedi than me. She was silent and cruel. She would wake me up with a taser when I was asleep, for no reason! I was only able to survive for this long because I drew on the force for sustenance. Still, I thought I was going to die down here. So, tell me, why is Ventress with you?" Barriss asked.

"It's a long story and we don't have a lot of time," Ahsoka said to her friend. "We have to get you out of here. We'll take you along with us and-"

"No way!" interrupted Ventress. "Dragging a half-starved, unarmed teenager around isn't a good idea. It's not like we can just drop her off at a hospital or call an ambulance. Look, I have a medkit with me, along with a vibroblade and blaster I took off a couple of thugs. It will be best if she stays here to recover for now. We'll come back for her later."

Ahsoka didn't like leaving Barriss here, especially since she had been framed. But Ventress was right, Barriss wasn't in any condition to be moved, and dropping her off somewhere wasn't possible under the circumstances. So Ahsoka reluctantly agreed to Asajj's idea.

"Listen, we'll be back Barriss, and I'll explain everything to you then," Ahsoka reassured the Mirialan.

"I understand," said Ahsoka's best friend. "I'll stay here and wait for you to come back, but I've got to hide. Help me do that, then go." After helping Barriss find a room on another floor, and leaving her with food and water, they left.

"So your friend Barriss didn't betray you, can you think of anyone who would go to such extremes to hurt you that they are willing to change their appearance and launch terrorist attacks?" Asajj asked.

"I have a lot of enemies but I can't think of any that would go to such extremes," Ahsoka replied. "And how are they connected to Durd? All we know is that this is someone with a strong connection to the force and is skilled enough with it to impersonate Barriss."

They had now reached the basement, where there was a tram. They got onboard and went deeper into the tunnels and toward their mysterious enemy. They arrived at the hub of every power network on Coruscant. Everything was tinted blood red. Numerous corpses littered the floor. They were the guards and workers who worked here along with many of the local hoods who had discovered too late they had outlived their usefulness. Several of them had been sliced apart with a lightsaber.

"Hey, look who I found!" Ventress pointed to a charred corpse of what appeared to be an overweight Neimoidian with a Federation miter. Ahsoka looked around and saw a security camera with a playback function, which she activated.

The recording showed Durd arguing with a hooded figure, when suddenly battle droids came into the picture behind Durd and grabbed him by the arms. "What the hell is this!?" He asked incredulously. "I'm your commanding officer, you droids!"

"Not anymore, since I've reprogramed them to only obey me," the hooded figure said as she was holding a grenade in her hand. "What in Chaos is this?!" the Neimoidian exclaimed. "I helped you escape from that hole Skywalker tossed you into! I gave you the explosives to blow up that commune of yours! I've given you a commission in the Confederate army!"

"None of that interests me," said the hooded figure. "I just used you to help me get revenge on the Togruta that burned me and the Jedi Order for what they did to me. I was once the most beautiful Zeltron in the galaxy and the greatest of the Jedi apprentices. Then she burned me, and the Order turned on me. I will kill her and everyone she loves when the bomb detonates. My only purpose is to destroy her. You can no longer serve my purposes, so I will kill you." The hooded figure then tossed the grenade at Durd's feet, blowing him apart, and then walking down a corridor.

"So, she knows you personally," Asajj said as she looked at Ahsoka. "Can you think of any hateful, burned Zeltrons who would have such a grudge against you?"

Ahsoka was shocked beyond belief. She knew exactly who this was, and that person died shortly before Ahsoka had been assigned as Anakin's apprentice. "How could this be?" thought Ahsoka.

 **2 years ago, 1 month before the Battle of Christophsis….**

"Gather around everyone, all of you have performed admirably these last several years, especially you two, Ahsoka and Narrisa," the elderly Jedi said. "In my seventy years of teaching younglings like you, I have never had better students than this clan. I am proud to have called myself your teacher." Master Elnora was the elderly Sephi jedi master who taken the Clawmouse clan under her wing. For many, she was the mother they never had. She loved all of them like her own children. Now, they would soon be elevated to the rank of Padawan and given a Master to teach them directly and take them on missions. The two best students were Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta, and Narrisa Dansitius, a Zeltron. The two were fiercely competitive and really didn't like each other very much, despite Elnora's attempts to smooth things over between them. This would be the last day before each member would be assigned to a master. They would spend it by going on a fieldtrip to the Republic museum.

They were seven miles away from the museum when the engine of their vehicle started to stall. The airspeeder started falling. Elnora couldn't control their descent as they fell into the abyss known as the Underlevels. They crashed very hard and blacked out. When Ahsoka awoke, the first thing she realized was that the speeder was in the lower levels. She looked around and saw that Narrisa was gone. The door at the front of the speeder had fallen off and Elnora was halfway through the windshield. Ahsoka got out of her seat, picked up her lightsaber, and stumbled out the door. She then walked around to the front and asked "Master Elnora?"

The Sephi opened her eyes and replied "Ahsoka? What happened?"

"The speeder crashed into the lower levels," Ahsoka explained. "When I came to, everyone was still unconscious, apart from Narrisa, who is missing. Maybe she went off to look for help. Let me help you out of…" then all the sudden, Elnora force-pushed Ahsoka back thirty feet. Before Ahsoka had traveled the whole distance, the speeder bus exploded.

Ahsoka couldn't believe her eyes. Her caretaker, friends, and people she grew up with, all but one of them were dead and the last one was missing. She never liked Narrisa, the Zeltron was very obnoxious and hateful, but she had to find her. All Ahsoka had with her was her lightsaber and a beltfull of nutrition capsules. She needed to find Narrisa, or a comm terminal.

Just as she was starting down the street, ten Gotals and Weaquays appeared and said "Ooh, I like how this one looks. A bit younger than most but, hey she'll do. Hey, little girl, would you like to earn some creds?"

"No, I'm fine," Ahsoka angrily said.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say," one of the thugs said. "Looks like we'll have to teach you some manners." The thugs pulled out knives and clubs. Ahsoka used a burst of force speed and attacked, beheading the first two and slicing three in half. Before the others could react, she tossed the knife of one into the neck of one of the gotals and another through a Weaquays' eye before blasting the remaining ones into the wall with a massive force-push. They were all dead. This wasn't the first time Ahsoka had killed someone, the first time was when she force-pushed a thug off a walkway in order to thwart a robbery. It took a little while to come to terms with it but now she didn't feel bad about the act at all.

She continued her way, following where the Force was telling her to go. She sensed that Narrisa was hiding something. Whatever it was, Ahsoka had a very bad feeling and it was only getting worse.

The building that the force was directing Ahsoka toward didn't look very inviting. It was a rundown, low-income tenement with every window in sight broken and it smelled like a toilet even on the outside. The fact Narrisa was the only life-form in the building she could sense, wasn't reassuring. When Ahsoka entered the building, it was filled with corpses, several of whom had been dismembered. What was Narrisa doing in a place like this? Ahsoka had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

Suddenly, Narrisa come up behind Ahsoka and said, "I was hoping you died in the explosion. Your death was what I was looking forward to."

Ahsoka turned around in shock, and exclaimed "You caused the crash?!"

"Yes, Elnora had started to realize that I caused Cole's accident," Narrisa said coolly. Ahsoka gasped. Cole was a member of their clan who had died when his lightsaber had exploded and disintegrated him. "He scored higher than me on the history test about Alderaan. I couldn't have that, so I reversed the polarity on his focusing lens. When Elnora started suspecting what I had done, I figured 'hey, might as well eliminate the rest of my clan while I'm at it'. But you know what? I am happy you survived, now I get to prove who the better Jedi is."

Narrisa suddenly lunged at Ahsoka, lightsaber ignited. Ahsoka blocked with her own lightsaber and kicked Narrisa back. The Zeltron knocked over a Crude table, starting a fire. As the two continued their fight to the upper floors, the fire spread. It was so hot that the duracrete walls started melting, and the smoke made it hard for Ahsoka to see anything. The only reason she didn't suffocate was because she remembered her lesson on force-assisted breath control. "They'll never find your body when this fire is out. Can you see me, Ahsoka? Because I see you," Narrisa taunted.

Ahsoka couldn't see Narrisa directly but using the Force, she was able to sense where the traitorous Zeltron was. Sidestepping Narrisa's attack, Ahsoka pushed Narrisa into the fiery chasm of the tenement below. Ahsoka heard Narrisa's scream but realized it was time to get out of there, jumping out a nearby window to an adjacent rooftop just as the tenement collapsed in on itself. She could no longer sense Narrisa's presence inside, or anywhere for that matter.

 **One day later, in the chambers of the Jedi High Council…**

"So, Narrisa Dansitius not only caused Cole's accident but also the speeder accident? This is extremely troubling, especially since we didn't realize what was going on," said Plo Koon after listening to Ahsoka's report. When Ahsoka arrived at the Jedi temple, she collapsed due to exhaustion. To say the Council was shocked by her revelation was an understament.

"Troubling, this is, that we could not see one of our own had turned to the dark side at such a young age," mused Yoda. "Most troubling. Saddened I am, at this turn of events. Showed great skill and courage, you did during this ordeal, as well as resolve facing one of your friends."

"Narrisa was never my friend, Master Yoda, I was always uneasy about her," said Ahsoka.

"It would appear your instincts were correct, young one," said Mace Windu. "Your conduct during this ordeal is one of the main reasons why we have decided to make you a Padawan.'

"I am? I mean, Masters, it's just that I didn't think I would be the only initiate in my clan," said Ahsoka.

"Nor did we, Ahsoka, nor did we" replied Shaak Ti sadly.

"Who will be my master? Master Hett? Master Secura? Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked in rapid succession.

"Master Skywalker will be your master, Ahsoka. Unfortunately, he is on Christophsis, so formal introductions will have to wait," said Adi Gallia.

Ahsoka couldn't believe it, she was being assigned to the best knight in the order as his Padawan. The Hero With No Fear. "Oh thank you, masters, thank you," she said. She would always miss Master Elnora but she knew the old Sephi would want this.

 **Present day…**

"This psycho is a friend of yours!?" exclaimed Asajj.

"Narrisa was never my friend, she was my rival who happened to be in the same clan as me," explained Ahsoka. "How she is still alive I have no idea. Then again, since she murdered everyone else in our clan, this seems like something she would do. I guess she's learned more force powers since I last saw her. We need to stop her. She can't be reasoned with and is willing to die along with Coruscant."

"I figured that one out on my own," quipped Ventress.

The tunnels were swarming with Battle Droids, which had been re-programed by Narrisa, to obey only her. The droids had already killed all the organic members of this operation, who might have disagreed with Narrisa's true intentions. The droids would follow orders, dying when the reactor exploded. There weren't any B1 droids, just B2s and Destroyer Droids, with several BXs among them. Ahsoka and Asajj cut their way through them on their way to the entrance of the control room. They could sense Narrisa on the other side, just waiting.

Ahsoka went in first, and as soon as she had gone through the doorway, a forcefield activated behind her, separating her from Asajj. In front of her was Narrisa, looking exactly like Barriss after having discarded her cloak. She had a single red lightsaber and she was smirking psychotically.

"How nice to see you again, Ahsoka," the Zeltron madwoman said in Barriss's voice. "Like you, I wasn't going to stay in prison for the show trial the Senate had prepared for me. I had already planned out my escape in the unlikely event I was found out. Now I am going to force the Republic to stop the war."

"Save it, I know it's you Narrisa," retorted Ahsoka.

"So, you figured it out," Narrisa said, grinning rather psychotically.

"The only reason I didn't realize before was because I thought you were dead and I didn't know you could mimic the force signatures of others, but tell me, how did you survive?" asked Ahsoka.

Glaring, Narrisa said "The same way Darth Maul survived, my hatred gave me all I needed to in order to survive the flames and my force shields certainly helped."

"I never liked you Narrisa, but I never understood how you could go from teasing and competitiveness to murdering everyone in our clan, when did you go to the Dark Side?" asked Ahsoka.

"I was always a Dark Sider," Dansitius explained. "My name is not Narrisa Dansitius, she died shortly after arriving at the temple when a Sith Lord paid a visit to her crib and placed me instead. I was to be a new breed of Sith, my masters altered me to look like the child I was replacing. I would stay in the Jedi Order long term and eventually subvert it into knowingly working for the Sith, instead of obliviously like it does now. There are countless more like me in the Order. I killed Cole because he had seen me with a Sith Holocron and he was giving me a chance to come clean. I killed Elnora because she started to suspect what I had done. I ended the life of everyone else in our clan because they were inferior to me in every way, and I tried to kill _you_ because you were my only rival. Even my own Sith master thinks I'm dead, which is fine with me because I grew tired of being his servant."

"Who is your Sith master?" asked Ahsoka.

"Oh, Ahsoka, you would be very surprised, but I won't reveal the name to you," the Zeltron said. "Soon he will be irrelevant, as he will perish along with everyone else on Coruscant."

"But you are going die too, you crazy pinkie!" yelled Asajj.

"As you can see, Ventress, I am no longer pink," the Sith acolyte said. "My only purpose in life is to hurt you, Ahsoka, but I will kill everyone on Coruscant if I have to. I spent years planning and looking forward to this day. I have no other purpose in life now, so I am willing to die in order to achieve my goals. Even if you defuse the bomb in this room, you won't get to the other five bombs I have placed across the facility, each of which is capable of destroying this entire facility, and in turn Coruscant. The bombs are going to detonate in 20 minutes, and no one is going to help you."

" _You're wrong about that,"_ said a familiar voice. Ahsoka turned and saw someone she never expected to see: Plo Koon. Plo was there along with Anakin, Rex, and even Lux. "Anakin sensed you were in danger and I know better than to doubt him. I failed you before, when I didn't help Anakin, I never will again. Your other friends won't abandon you either."

"How touching," sneered Narrisa. "Your self-appointed brother, idiot wannabe father, would-be-boyfriend, and pet fleshdroid have all come to help you. Instead they will die with you and the killer who thinks she can be a Sith."

"We'll see about that," said Rex, who bolted down one of the corridors. The other four sprinted down the remaining corridors hoping to defuse the bombs in time.

"Well, it looks as if we are alone again, I certainly will enjoy this," said Narrisa.

"For once we agree on something," replied Ahsoka who jumped forward with her lightsaber activated, clashing with Narrisa's. Ahsoka then grabbed Barriss' lightsaber after knocking it off Narrisa's belt, slashing at the Zeltron's legs, who then jumped away to avoid it. Then the Sith infiltrator tossed several pieces of glass at Ahsoka. Ahsoka dodged the shards and countered with a force push, causing Narrisa to go flying into the wall. The Zeltron got back up and sent a crate flying toward Ahsoka, who cut it in half. Ahsoka sent a barrage of Force lightning back at Narrisa, electrocuting her and sending her smashing into the window.

"Crossed over to the Dark Side, Ahsoka?" growled Narrisa.

"Anakin and Plo have been teaching me how to use it, I was just saving it for a special occasion," Ahsoka said to her old rival. She then charged forward and round-kicked Narrisa through the window, leaving transparisteal shards imbedded in her. As she fell off the platform she smashed her spine on a catwalk causing it to fall as well, as she screamed. Ahsoka ran over to the bomb and ripped out the detonator. She could no longer sense Narrisa, but didn't think she was dead. Then her wrist comm buzzed.

"Commander, I've disabled the bomb in my corridor," said Rex. Shortly afterward, she heard more reports coming in from her other four friends, confirming the bombs were defused.

 **One week later…**

Ahsoka was standing outside the Jedi Council chamber. After the terrorist attack, as well as the revelation of the treason of one of the CSF's precincts, the police force that had safeguarded Coruscant for thousands of years, was discredited and its employees, with the exception of certain units like Jaller Obrim's Anti-Terrorist Unit, were suspended until the end of the war, as decreed by the Coruscant Security Council. The remaining CSF divisions were placed under the control of the Coruscant Guard, commanded by Marshall Fox, who had already served with distinction against the Separatists, and Commander Carver, a vicious clone commander who had a reputation for extreme violence. Both of them had made it clear corruption would not be tolerated and that any offender would be subject to summary execution. For extra manpower, numerous captured battle droids were repainted, modified, and reprogrammed to serve alongside the shock troopers. Both criminals and Separatists would soon find an adversary who couldn't be intimidated or bribed and would be better equipped and trained than any other police force in the galaxy. Barriss was still in the Halls of Healing, as she still hadn't recovered from her experience. Asajj was no longer hunted by the Republic and had left the planet to search for a new bounty off-world. After all that had happened since the temple bombing, Ahsoka knew that she couldn't leave the order. Anakin had already falsified documents to make her adventures in the underlevels appear to be an undercover mission. Plo had gone along with it, because the council wouldn't look any deeper if he did. Still, Ahsoka hadn't forgiven the council as a whole for their behavior, and would follow Anakin's lead when it came to following the code. The only reason she had come back to the order was because Narrisa, who in spite of herself, reminded Ahsoka of why she needed to fight the Separatists and others. The only way to do that was as a Jedi. The Council door opened and Anakin walked out.

"They are ready for you," said the man she came to see as her brother.

After over an hour of relating what had happened in the underlevels, KI-Adi-Mundi said, "So, you are saying that not only was Narrisa Dansitius a Sith infiltrator but that there are other such agents in the Order?"

"That is what she said, Master Mundi," the young Togruta answered. "She was planning on dying along with her victims on Coruscant."

"Well, if it is true, it will be very difficult to investigate, as her body was not recovered and we cannot find a trace of her anywhere," Shaak Ti said. "The fact she was able to disguise her force signature as Padawan Offee's would imply she had advanced training in the Force, far more than we knew. But that is not the reason we asked you to come. We have looked over the file of your undercover mission. I'm not sure I understand why Master Skywalker and Master Koon chose to keep this from everyone, but it appears that you never actually left the Order and in light of everything you did, the Council has decided to promote you to the rank of Jedi Knight."

"Thank you for your trust in me Masters," Ahsoka thanked them. "I will do everything in my power to be worthy of the title."

Elsewhere…

"Huh, where am I?" asked Narrisa Dansitius as she awoke. She was tied down to a table and surrounded by several medical droids.

"You are home, my friend," said the voice of her old master. "I am most impressed by what you were able to accomplish on your own, though you must be reminded of your loyalty to me." He then turned to the medical droids. "Begin," he commanded. The droids moved forward and started operating on her, causing the Zeltron's screams to echo throughout the complex.

 **I decided to re-release this as a way of improving on my first work. Narrisa is an OC, for those of you wondering. My headcannon is that, in addition to Obi-Wan, Plo, Fisto, and Yoda voted in favor of Ahsoka because they know her better than the others, as well as it being out of character for them to turn on a Jedi. Also, Narrisa was roughly equal to Ahsoka in terms of skill in the Crudehouse. She was able to overpower Ahsoka in the weapons warehouse because Ahsoka was exhausted and hadn't slept for more than twenty-four hours. When they fought in the control room, Ahsoka was at the top of her game. Narrisa never became a Padawan to another Jedi and has not participated in any of the battles of the Clone Wars. As such, Ahsoka surpassed her and was able to defeat her rather easily when on equal footing. I had Anakin lie because it is definitely something he would do in this situation and I had Plo go along with it because he felt guilty for not doing more to help her.**

19


End file.
